deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 VS Green Lantern
Ben 10 VS Green Lantern is upcoming 109th episode of Death Battle, featuring Ben Tennyson from the Ben 10 series and Green Lantern from DC Comics in a battle between green-clad versatile space heroes. Ben will be voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie and Green Lantern will be voiced by Bradley Gareth. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ben Tennyson Wiz: Benjamin Tennyson was just your average ten year old boy. He loved video games, hated school, and was prepared to have the most boring summer vacation ever, until destiny fell from the sky. (We see Ben running from a falling object coming towards him) Wiz: Upon discovering a strange crash-landed alien device, it stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Boomstick: (singing) Now he's got superpowers, he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10~! Sorry Wiz, I just can't help myself, that theme song's so damn catchy! (*Cues: Astronut*) Wiz: This strange device was the Omnitrix, a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that can transform its user into a variety of different alien species. Boomstick: Sounds like the perfect way to get freaky with some alien babes from all across the galaxy! Wiz: Well, you do you, but the cosmic warlord Vilgax had something different in mind. With the Omnitrix technology, he planned to create an army of superpowered aliens and conquer the universe. Boomstick: Yeah, typical villain stuff. But ol' hentai face would have to wait, cause Ben got the watch first and became a superhero! Well, okay first, he burned down a forest but THEN he got busy with the hero stuff. Wiz: The Omnitrix contains a built-in radio, universal translator, distress signal, a self-defense pulse blast against anyone trying to force it off Ben's wrist, and, as a bonus, it can tell time. Boomstick: And whenever Ben comes across a new alien he‘d like to cosplay, it can scan their DNA, so he can add them to his transformation collection, and he's got a ton to choose from. He's got alien forms that can control the elements like lightning, water, ice, earth, and fire with his very first transformation ever, Heatblast. Along with some just beautiful fire puns. Heatblast: I'm totally hot. (Chuckles) Boomstick: Ah, you got to respect the classics. Wiz: As Fourarms, he's strong enough to create shockwaves with mere punches. As XLR8, he can run fast enough to dodge lightning. As Diamondhead, he can survive massive explosions like they were nothing. But if you prefer brains over brawn, like myself, he can increase his intelligence with alien forms like Brainstorm, who has an IQ of one nonillion. That's a one... followed by thirty zeroes, and more than three octillion times greater than the highest recorded IQ in history. Green Lantern Wiz: Hal Jordan was just your average devilishly handsome ladies' man and hotshot test pilot who discovered a crash-landed alien ship in the desert. Okay, so he's... not so average. Boomstick: I'll say, he found this guy named Abin Sur dying in a crashed spaceship, who gave Hal a little ring before kicking the bucket. Wiz: And so by reciting an ancient oath, Hal Jordan would become a Green Lantern. Hal Jordan: Beware my power, Green Lantern's light! Wiz: The Green Lantern Corps is a universe-spanding law enforcing organization founded by the immortal Maltusians, also known as the Guardians of the Universe. Boomstick: Hey, they're space Oompa Loompas! Wiz: More like leprechauns. Boomstick: Ok fine, whichever mythical creature you want. Wiz: No, no, I mean a group of them traveled to Earth centuries ago, and literally evolved into modern-day leprechauns. Boomstick: I knew they were real! Wiz: Anyway, the Green Lantern Corps has patrolled the known universe for 3 billion years, recruiting members of every shape and size. Boomstick: Including a living planet, a sentient smallpox virus, some guy with an exploding volcano for a head, a living math equation, and a squirrel. Man, even after all these years Wiz, comics are weird. Wiz: Imagine what it felt like for Hal when he began training on the guardian homeworld, Oa. Overtime, he grew to be one of the Corp's greatest members and defender of the universe. Boomstick: Just with that ring of his, it might look tiny but if Mjolnir, Yoda, and years of therapy taught me anything, it isn't the size that counts, it's what you do with it. Wiz: Uh, right. The Green Lantern Power Ring is actually one of the most impressive weapons ever made. It's most well known for it's ability to create hardened-like constructs that function identically to what they are inspired by. Anything from boxing gloves to machine guns to an entire solar system. While a ring's wielder must be familiar with the object they're creating, they don't necessary need to know all the ins and outs for it to function. Boomstick: The ring's energy can boost Hal's strength and speed and also protect him with a force field, he can shoot lasers, phase through objects, turn invisible, read minds, heal wounds, and fly through space faster than light. Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia * The connections between Ben Tennyson and Green Lantern is that they are both earthlings whose powers came from a mysterious device from space that they wear, and that give them a huge variety of powers, and they're both shining green. They're also known for fighting and helping aliens. They also work with/for crime-fighting organizations which recruit a multitude of aliens, which is identified with a specific green symbol (For Ben, The Plumbers and for Green Lantern, The Green Lantern Corps). ** Coincidentally, both characters have been voiced by Steven Blum at some point; Blum voiced Heatblast and Ghostfreak, two of Ben's alien forms, and voiced Hal Jordan in Injustice 2. * According to DEATH BATTLE Cast, Ben Singer wanted to see Ben 10 join Death Battle. Though he didn't think the most popular combatants for him, Beast Boy and Danny Phantom would work. For Danny Phantom, the matchup was made due to nostalgia and not because of any matching powers and would, therefore, be a weird episode. And for Beast Boy, it was stated that he wouldn't stand a chance due to the sheer differences in their transformations. They could trim Ben Tennyson to his younger self from the original first series, but Singer wanted Ben to have all the aliens he has achieved over the years. * This is the fifth non-Marvel VS DC episode, after Goku VS Superman, Goku VS Superman 2, Joker VS Sweet Tooth and Raven VS Twilight Sparkle. *This is the fourth Comics VS Cartoons themed episode, after Beast VS Goliath, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie and Raven VS Twilight Sparkle. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Comic VS Cartoon' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors